Deep!
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: During the time in Keijo! Their was a college water polo team who wanted to win the CWT. And one player is willing to go deep to win.


This is my story of university water polo team, it comes between the Keijo storyline. That the players will have a relationship with some of the girls.

...

Name: Renji Asai

Age: 18

Year: 1st

Height: 175 cm

Appearance: Large teal curly hair, teal eyebrows and blue eyes

Characteristics: He is a hothead boy who wish to follow his father's footsteps in becoming a professional water polo player. He is an expert in spin shots and fakes. Is best friend with Nozomi.

Position: Center

...

Name: David Aragaki

Age: 18

Year: 1st

Height: 187 cm

Appearance: Short spikey blonde hair, yellow eyebrows and blue eyes

Characteristics: He is a kindhearted person, but is scared of girls his own age. He is an expert in skip shots and handling the ball.

Position: Attacker.

...

Name: Hisoka Fukao

Age: 18

Year: 1st

Height: 180 cm

Appearance: Brown slicked back hair, brown eyebrows and grey eyes and wears glasses.

Characteristics: He has a smug personally, but can be easily annoyed mostly by Renji. He has a long shoulder length able him to get the ball quicker and make long passes.

Position: Defender

...

Name: Kani Owari

Age: 18

Year: 1 st

Height: 178 cm

Appearance: Curly black hair, black eyebrows and brown eyes.

Characteristics: He try to act tough but really is a wimp. He is best friends with Hisoka do to idolizing him in High School. He can applied pressure as he tries to rush into the goal.

Position: Attacker

...

Name: Shinji Fujisaki

Age: 19

Year: 2nd

Height: 179 cm

Appearance: Long wavy blue hair, Blue eyebrows and blue eyes

Characteristics: He a enthusiastic and sociable person, and will try anything to get girls attention. He is Kotone older brother, he always kind and supporting to her. He put a tight pressure on his opponent like a wolf biting down it prey.

Position: Goalie

…

Name: Souda Yoshida

Age: 19

Year: 2nd

Height: 181 cm

Appearance: Short orange hair with the side shave off, Black thick eyebrows

Characteristics: He is quite bold in taking many risk and is always with others rough. He is best friends with Shinji. He has been know to push opponent with his strength to the point of making a fow.

Position: Defender/Attacker

…

Name: Sosuke Nakamura

Age: 19

Year: 2nd

Height: 179 cm

Appearance: Short messy red hair, red eyebrows, small black eyes

Characteristics: He is quite laid back. He plays a game only when he is needed. He makes quick passes in the game.

Position: Attacker

…

Name: Honda Maruyama

Age: 20

Year: 3rd

Height: 185 cm

Appearance: Short brown hair, no eyebrows, tan skin and has black eyes

Characteristics: He has a strong willed nature in playing the game, but is quite kind to others. He come from a family of Sumos, he could not become one do to having a high metabolism. He insteads plays as goalie in water polo. He use his sumo skills in blocking the ball.

Position: Goalie

…

Name: Modo Watanabe

Age: 20

Year: 3rd

Height: 180 cm

Appearance: Platinum blonde hair in a for hawk style, bushy blonde eyebrows, and deep blue eyes.

Characteristics: He has a fun loving nature and is quite childish. Be was such a person he was a well know delinquent, who caused fight back in high school. He was saved by Honda one day when he was out number. Since then he has play water polo as defender in paying his debt to Honda for saving him.

Position: Defender

…

Name: Taro Rokudo

Age: 20

Year: 3rd

Height: 180 cm

Appearance: Black spiky hair comb back, thin black eyebrows and blue eyes

Characteristics: He has a serious attitude and doesn't like people slacking off. He is Rin older cousin, he cares for her as his own little sister. He is an expert in playing the "2-meter" mark as a center

Position: Center

…

Name: Gin Masuda

Age: 21

Year: 4th

Height: 179

Appearance: Long Black Hair, black eyebrows and his eyes are closed.

Characteristics: He is an observant person, and always tries to crack a joke they sound terrible. He analyzes the opponent passing and attack and tries to set up a play. He comes from a family of doctors. He knows how to deal with injuries and cramps.

Position: Attacker

…

Name: Yoshiro Saito

Age: 21

Year: 4th

Height: 185 cm

Appearance: Gray spiky hair pointing left. Gary eyebrows and big Gary eyes.

Characteristics: He a humble person, but tends to get focused and aggressive while playing water, do to having his skill "Sniper", that allows him to see where the weak point of the goal is.

Position: Attacker

…

Name: Kiyoshi Tsukishima

Age: 21

Year:4th

Height: 180cm

Appearance: Short spiky pink hair, small pink eyebrows. Red eyes that have heart shaped pupils

Characteristics: He is the most cold hearted person in the team. Does care of what other think of him. He is Usagi twin brother. He cares for his sister but doesn't show as much. He plays water polo do to a friend of his inviting him. He is the fastest swimmer on the team, and tends to play dirty if needed.

…

Name: Masao Ryusaki

Age: 21

Year: 4th

Height: 188 cm

Appearance: Long wavy purple hair and two long bangs, long purple eyebrows and deep gray eyes.

Characteristics: He is a heart strong and shows good leadership. He is one the best attackers on the team, leaving no time for his opponents to react. He wish to win the CWT(College Water Polo Tournament).

…

 **Theses are the players next I'll show the coach. And start the story.**


End file.
